Dark Night
by BloodyRose52
Summary: may doesnt relize it at first but theres more lies in her little pack of freinds then anyone of them could dream of. but right when she didnt think life could get any hard she meets a mysterious boy, who is he? wat is he? she asks her self over and over.
1. Secerts

Chapter 1

Lots of Secrets

_Hey thanks for reading this. This is my first fan fiction, and I have never seen Pokémon. My cousin Waveriple used these characters in one of her stories so I decided to use them. So I'm sorry if there way OOC._

"I said to stop!" I screamed at my little brother. Max laughed as he blew more bubbles into my light brown hair. 'Rap rap rap' I heard as someone knocked on my door.

"Finally" I mumbled, "Come in."

As I had expected a tall bluenette walked through the door, "Hey Max, Hey May."

"Hey Dawn are you ready to go? Where's Misty?" I asked grabbing my purse and jacket.

"Yeah Misty is meeting us there she brought some friends but won't tell me who they are…" she sounded irritated as she said the last part. I laughed as we ran down the stairs and out the door. We decided to take my truck and jumped in.

When we got to the theater Misty wasn't hard to find with her bright orange hair sinning through the crowd. What neither of us expected was that her _friends_ where actually three very good looking boys.

"Holy cow, he's hot!" Dawn whispered excitement covering her voice. All three of them looked our way at the same time.

"Which one?" I asked keeping a straight face; well almost I couldn't help but smile at the medium height green haired leaning up against the wall. He flipped his hair then smiled brightly at me.

"The one with purple hair of course." she answered as if it should be obvious.

"Well we better go meet them shouldn't we?" I asked not sure whether I really wanted to.

"Yeah of course!" Dawn sounded like she hadn't even thought of that option. I immediately regretted saying it out loud; it was too late to take it back though. Dawn grabbed my arm and yanked me toward them before I could make a run for the truck.

"Finally," Misty sounded annoyed. The third boy with pitch black hair giggled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You must be the mysterious boyfriend we hear about all the time." I smiled; trying, more like failing at not looking at the green haired boy.

"I'm Ash." The black haired boy said sticking his hand out to me. I shook it and then he went on, "That's Paul" he gestured the purple dude who now had Dawn flitting with him nonstop, pore dude. "And that's…"

He started but I interrupted him, "Drew."Next thing I knew Drew was standing next to me are hands entwined.

"He's the secret u wouldn't tell me last night!" Misty said catching on faster then I expected.

"Am I seriously the only one hear without a date?" Dawn sounded disappointed.

"I didn't know you were Misty's friend?" Drew looked down curiously at me.

"Okay okay. Yes Misty he is the secret, No Dawn Paul doesn't have a date either, and I didn't know you were Misty's boyfriend's friend either." I said getting a little over whelmed.

After a minute of thought Drew spoke in a very muscular, ruff, but still velvety, and gentle voice, "Okay now that that's all settled lets go." I loved that voice, and the way he looked at me it was proof that he knew everything about me and still didn't care that I wasn't close to good enough.

The movie was good, okay who am I kidding I wasn't even watching the movie. I couldn't tell you the main characters name. I was too busy thinking about what had happened out side, it wasn't even that complicated. Misty and I bolth had had secret boyfriends and they ended up being close friends but does Misty know what Drew is? Is Ash one too? Why else would she keep him a secret? What is Drew anyway? All he would tell me is that he is not human, which was obvious, and that he couldn't tell me. Well and that I couldn't tell anyone I had to pretend he was normal. I want to ask her, but what if really doesn't know then I would have told her the secret, his secret. What would I tell her anyway I don't have any proof or even any facts beside that they're, well he's not human? I don't even know if his friends are human or not.

It took me a minute to realize that Drew was staring at me watching every emotion that crossed my face, "What are you thinking about?" he asked his eyes flaring with curiosity.

"Nothing," I lied but I could tell he didn't buy it for a second. He gently used to finger to lift my face I had to meet his gaze, I felt the blood rush into my face I tried to look away but his hand was firmly set on getting the truth. "I was thinking about you, well more like trying to figure out what you are?" It barely came out as a whisper, but I knew he heard it because he tensed up just for a minute.

When he spoke it was calm and humorous, "Anything good?"

"Maybe," I laughed embarrassed.

"Will you tell me some of your guesses?" he asked curious again.

"Well, vampire?" I asked timidly.

He laughed relaxing a little, "Nope."

"Ok, Werewolf?" I was looking at my feet now, I knew I was being silly.

"You read too much Twilight." We laughed quietly.

"So ill take that as a no?" I smirked.

"No I'm not a werewolf." He was finally answering some of my unspoken questions, but of course that was just making me wonder about the most important one. What is he?

Before I had time to think up more outrageous guesses of what Drew could be the movie was over and we had to say good bye, and I had to drive Misty and Dawn back to my house. Dawn needed to get her convertible. I always thought it was silly for her to have such a, well a city car. Misty has a Jeep Charikie that is one amazing piece of machinery. I just have a small Dodge Dakota, but I love it!

Misty had lived with me since about four years ago, when we were twelve, both of her parents had died in a fire at her house. She had been hanging out with Dawn and me, having a sleep over for my birthday.

The ride home was really quiet, I guess we all were thinking about what happen. When Misty and I got home, we both ran up the stair, we chose the Skillet CD, Awake and Alive; after we put it in did our own things. She got on the computer and started typing up one of her books; I sat on my bed and got out my guitar. I started playing along with every song on the CD. After awhile she started singing with me.

Hours started to fly by; we listened to all three Skillet CD and moved on to Green Day.

"How many pages do you have in that one book you have been having me read?" I asked curiously. It was a really good book so far.

"One sec…" she started, "I just finished it! It's one hundred and two pages!"

"Sweet!" I replied, "That's so cool. Is there going to be a sequel?"

"Yeah, there pretty much has to be one." She smiled happily.

"Good." I said. Then the door swung open and Max ran in squealing loudly. He jumped up on to my bed and hid behind me laughing. "What is it max?" I asked.

"Daddy's gonna get me!" he shrieked into my ear.

"Not before I do, grrr." I laughed and started to tickle him! Misty ran to join in.

By the time my dad ran in, Max got up and ran toward him. "Daddy, daddy!" he yelled "Help my sissy's are going to get me!"

"You know something?" I asked Misty as dad chased Max out of the room.

"What?" she asked.

"To Max your just as much his sissy as I am, he can't remember life without you. You're just as much part of this family as I am." I said watching her expression carefully.

"Well he was two, no one expects him to remember. I know you guys are my family." She laughed. "By the way are you sneaking out again tonight?" she whispered. We were both laying on my bed now.

"I don't know, maybe. You want to come?" I whispered back.

"Sure." She said, I could hear the thrill in her voice. We sat there and talked for another hour. At ten we went to say good night to our parents.

"Let's go" I whispered when we got back to the room. We both knew my parents never checked on us, plus they were both already in bed. We went over to the window; we were on the second floor which may it difficult. But lucky for us we had a tree outside our window.

I jumped on to the closest branch and started to climb down, Misty followed my lead. When we were close enough to the ground we jumped. We hit the ground with a thud. We paused for a minute then ran into the forest. When we finally reached the tree fort we realized that they were already here. I wondered how long they had been waiting.

"Hey babe." Drew said when he saw me.

"Hey girly." Ash said helping Misty up.

"Hey guys." We said together, and then laughed. It always made us laugh when we did that.

Then Drew and I left Misty and Ash alone, and we went on a walk. "So is there anything I might need to know about you?" he asked snickering.

"Probably, ask me anything." I replied looking at the ground.

"Okay, what's your home like?" he asked

I met his eyes for a split second, and then looked away. "Umm, I have one brother named Max he six, Misty lives with us, and my parents are divorced but living in the same house and dating again."

"Oh, that's got to be confusing for Max?"

"Not really he's used to it by now." I laughed remembering Max earlier today.

"Why does Misty live with you?" he said tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Her parents died in a fire, my mom was her godmother in the will." I shrugged.

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

"No its fine, I like having a sister and she seems to prefer it at my house." I said matter of factly then muttered under my breath, "I don't blame her."

"Why?" was all he replied.

"Let's just say her dad…how do I put it, harassed her in many ways." I murmured angrily.

"Oh, wow." He barely whispered.

"Anything else." I asked but my voice cracked.

"Was she the only one?" he asked intently.

"Okay, listen it doesn't matter he's dead now." I didn't add the fact that my parents had no idea.

"It does matter." He had a strange edge to his voice so I looked up; it scared me to see how furious he was. If there was ever a time I was sure he wasn't human this was it. "And he is so lucky he's dead." A growl rumbled deep in Drew's chest.

"Anything else?" this time I got it, no cracks.

"Yeah, what's your biggest fear?" he looked down at me.

"It's really really stupid!" I looked up, but his face said he didn't care. "Being in big groups of people I don't know." I spoke quietly. Then we both laughed.

"That's not stupid, you just shy that's all." He grabbed my hand and we headed back.

When Misty and I got back it was about four in the morning. "Dads going to get up for work in an hour we need to get ready for bed and get some sleep, okay?" I told Misty. We took turns taking showers and brushing our teeth. Then we went to bed, I laid awake for a little while thinking about Drew's reaction. 'He probably just doesn't like that stuff, I mean who does.' Is what I decided.


	2. Last Day

**A/N:**

**(Waveripple: *who is helping BloodyRose*: Hey, this is this chappies second rewrite, BTW…) **

**Me: *Screams* I'm soooo excited chapter two of my first fan fiction!**

**Ash: Ow! That was my ear why is it such a big deal anyway?**

**Lizzy, OC: *Smacks Ash hard* shut up you under sensitive meanie.**

**Me: Thanks. Hey guess what.**

**Ash: *Mumbles something about Lizzy being an over reactive pain in the butt***

**Lizzy: *Ignores Ash* What?**

**Me: You are in this chapter!**

**Lizzy: Awesome!**

**Chloe OC2: Hey when do I come in? **

**Me: Oh yeah you come in this chapter to.**

**Chloe: Why wasn't I in last chapter, I mean I am the star of the story!**

**Me: No, you're the school prep. *rolled eyes***

**Chloe: What?**

**Lizzy: Oh get over yourself! Anyway I'm sure the readers want to hear more story.**

**Me: Of, course will you do the disclaimer?**

**Lizzy: Yeah sure! BloodyRose52 does not own any of these Pokémon characters!**

**Me: But?**

**Lizzy: I know, she does own Chloe and I.**

**Me: Thank you, now moving on.**

When we woke up the next morning there was only a little light coming in through the window.

"Dang it!" I murmured as I looked out the window at the ugly black clouds that covered the sky instead of the beautiful sun I had hoped to see on are last day of school, well tell Christmas break is over.

I walked across the room and shook Misty's shoulder.

"We need to get ready for school." I said when she finally opened her eyes

She sighed and sat up. Then we were both rushing to get ready.

Then we headed down to eat breakfast, well for her to eat breakfast I don't eat in the morning. I was wearing a pair of long dark blue jeans, a black spaghetti strapped tank top, and black converse. My hair yanked back into a very messy ponytail. She was wearing black jeans, a dark blue tank top, and gray converse. Her hair was down in her face, which I though gave her a more mysterious look. Neither of us wore earrings of makeup, except on very special occasions. That was Dawns job.

Max had already eaten; obviously, he left a mess all over the kitchen! *Those of you that have little brothers will understand*

She ate while I cleaned up. When we were done we ran out the door and jumped into her car, she had insisted on driving.

When we got to school Dawn was waiting outside the three story building, that looked more like a mansion, wherein a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt and pink flip-flops.

On our way to class we ran into Elizabeth Madison, a.k.a Lizzy.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked flinging her long brown hair over her thin pail shoulder. She was medium height, and had deep brown eyes.

"Nothing much, you?" I answered with a smile. Lizzy was one of our other friends, you know not near as close as us but closer then let's say Chloe Losson. Chloe was a spoiled rich kid, who gets everything she wants no questions asked!

"Nothing at all, it's so boring! Wait Chloe is having another big party, and guess who's not invited! All of us!" she sighed then looked up and rolled her eyes, "Speak of the devil." She muttered

We all turned around to see Chloe sashay down the hall like the whole world was hers. She was thin, tall, tan, and had long black hair. We stood still in the middle of the hall. When Chloe got to us she looked us up and down then said in a really snooty voice, "Move…now."

"Hmmmm…no." Misty shot at her rudely.

The hallway grew quiet as the other girls slowed down to listen.

Chloe stared wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open. " Excuse me, I said get out of my way." She was glowering at us now.

"And I said no." Misty said smiling with out humor.

Chloe gasped, then gaped at us for a couple seconds.

Then the Social studies teacher came out to tell us all to go to class. Tipically Social Studies ruined the day.

School was longer than usual today, maybe we were just excited about bringing out for two weeks, and maybe it was the cold wet weather. Who knows, but does it really matter? No the point is it took forever to get home!

When we finally did get home we had to do the list of chores mom had so kindly left to make sure we had something to do. Mental note to self, make sure to thank mom for making the first day of winter break so much fun…not!

Misty and I pretty much walked around in circles as the day drug on. Then around eight the phone rang, it was dawn, "Hey are you guys busy this week?" she abounded really excited.

"Nope, why." I heard Misty reply. We had the phone on speaker so could both hear her.

"We are having a camp out with a bonfire at my house. We will be here tell Friday." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oooo… sounds like fun!" Misty spoke slowly deep in thought, "we will have to talk to mom."

"Ok, what time?" I stepped in now that it was obvious Misty was gone for good, at least for a while.

"Tomorrow, come over any time before seven in the afternoon. We are going riding around five you wont want to miss it. So show up around four or four thirty." She was about to hang up when I stopped her.

"Wait who else is going?" I asked suspicious now.

"Oh, yeah. Umm the boys, Lizzy and her boyfriend." She said sounding innocent.

"Oh ok sounds fun." I asked no more questions, I would find out sooner or later.

When mom got home Misty had finally come back to her senses. We both ran down stairs to ask her, she said yes. Then we ran back up stairs to back.

That night we just stayed home, we were both tired from not getting much sleep the night before. The next morning the only thing I could think of was how much fun we were going to have this week, but of course nothing would have prepared me for what happened in the woods the next day.

**Me: Ok that's the end of this chapter.**

**Ash: Hey wait what happens? **

**Me: Oh is someone finally getting interested?**

**Ash: No of course not.**

**Misty: *Hits him in the head with her mallet***

**Ash: Hey that hurt, why did you do that.**

**Misty: *Rolls her eyes* it was supposed to, and because you were being a meanie**

**Me: Anyway thanks for reading this, oh and please review. I need five reviews to move on.**

Top of Form


	3. Camp Out

**A/N**

**Me: *sighs* Next chapter this one took awhile to make up. By the way, I would like to thank Waveripple for helping me out with this chapter.**

**Lizzy: *walks into the room* Where is everybody? **

**Me: They aren't in here yet it's just us, for now.**

**An OC, from the book I wrote that Lizzy is from, Randle sticks his head in the door.**

**Randle: BloodyRose! *yelled stomping toward me.***

**Me: Oh great…**

**Randle: How could you steal my girlfriend! She doesn't belong in this story; she belongs with me in Blood Red Angels!**

**Me: I made you both up and I can move you where ever I want.**

**Lizzy: Hey Randle chill I like this story to. *sighs when Randle glares at her* by the way BloodyRose didn't you rewrite the second chapter?**

**Me: Yes I did. *ignores Randle as his face starts turning red***

**Drew: *appears in between Randle and BloodyRose* Hey I want to do the disclaimer thingy today.**

**Me & Lizzy: When did you get here? *Randle stomps out fuming***

**Drew: *snickers* you may never know.**

**Me: Whatever, yeah of course you can.**

**Drew: BloodyRose does not own Pokémon, but she does own Lizzy & Chloe.**

**Me: Thank you, now on with the story.**

Drew's P.O.V

I was still wondering what the whole camp thing was for, but it sounded like fun. I snickered remembering Dawn when she had called for the umpteenth time asking if Ash was going to show up, which is why I'm driving to go pick him up right now. When I got there and got him in the car we were on our way to the camp.

When we showed up the girls were all there along with another girl and boy.

"They're here." I heard misty whisper to May. I looked over just in time to lock eyes with her, before she looked away.

After I parked I snuck up behind her and whispered; "Hey. How's my bookworm been?"

"Bookwork?" she blushed infuriated.

"Every guess you have, have been from a book so…bookworm suits you." I snickered flicking my hair and snickered.

"I'm not a bookworm, I'm well educated. There's a difference." She said stomping on my foot, which I wouldn't have known if she hadn't flinched.

I snickered again, "Ok, whatever you say. Who are your friends?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, this is Lizzy and her brother silver." She said gesturing to the middle heighted boy with red hair and gray eyes.

" Hi," I said getting no response. "You guys want to go swimming?" I asked changing the subject. My guess is since she was wearing a bikini under her baggy t-shirt. Her and misty both were, Dawn on the other side was wearing a hot pink bikini with nothing else.

"Yeah!" They all three said at once. Then they ran into the pond.

May climbed onto the dock and looked off the side. "Hey Misty how cold is it?" she asked sheepishly.

"It's warm." Misty yelled back.

"How warm?" She called back.

Before Misty could answer I picked May up and jumped in holding on to her as we hit the almost hot water. "About that warm." I snickered.

She stared at me mouth hanging open, I was still holding her. Then she ducked under and started to swim way. She stopped about three feet away, "That was…" she trailed off searching for the wright word. "fun and scary." She finally decided.

I swam over to her, "Race you back to the dock." I said right before I took off.

We spent the rest of the day swimming then Dawns mom made us all dinner.

That night we were all in our tents, most people were sleeping. Then I heard a tent door unzipped. I opened the tent; I was sharing with Paul and Ash, door just enough to peek out just to time to see May sneak off into the woods.

'Lucky I'm by the door.' I thought as I followed her. Something about her being alone in the woods made me on edge, even if I probably was the scariest thing out here. 'No,' I stopped myself, 'not anymore.' She was smarter then she gave herself credit for, I couldn't believe she got so close to guessing what I am in the movies the other night. I was so scared, I can't believe I lied to her but it was instinctive I couldn't help it. As I slowly crept behind her I caught a sent I hadn't smelled in a long time. 'Crap!' I thought 'this can't be happening I need to get her back to…' my train of thought was broke off by growl close really close. She stopped dead in her tracks as the bunch of giant wolves came into view.

'Crap crap crap!' my inner voice screamed at me. 'Shut up your not helping, what am I supposed to do?' I already knew what I had to do I hadn't done this in about three years, but hear it goes.

'Yes!' I heard the wolf part of me grow happily. Here we go, I felt my body begin to tremble as I ran toward May. She defiantly saw me; she passed out when I was officially in wolf form. I stood in front of her crouched down, and growled through my teeth pulling my lips back over my razor sharp teeth. My chocolate brown fur blowing in the wind and my ears laid flat against my head.

The others mimicked my reaction all but one, Sam. Sam was obviously the new pack leader. After I left they would have had to get one, he was the best suited I must admit.

'Hey, Drew. Haven't heard from you in a long ting.' Sam thought calmly.

'Not long enough.' I barked ruedly, not relaxing one muscle in my huge body.

'Oh, don't be like that.' He rolled his eyes, 'you ran out on us remember.' The rhetorical question sounded bitter.

I did remember, maybe too well. I had loved being a shape-shifter till I had to kill one of my friends cause he got turned into a vampire. It all went downhill from there. Sam took a step forward and I tensed up and growled again, 'Don't even think about it!' I hissed.

'I wasn't you would know if I did.' He stated matter-of-factly, and then he chuckled. I knew he was wright but didn't back down, 'oh loosen up Drew. You used to be so much fun. By the way why…' he let his thoughts trail off, but he didn't have to finish, me knew what he was thinking.

'She's human, and needs protection more than any other human. She doesn't deserve to die. Not like this.' My voice got quieter at the last part.

'So how long have you to been dating.' He said trying to start friendly conversation.

'Don't get off topic we both know you came here for a reason.' I thought still a little curious but mostly protectively aggravated.

'We just wanted to check in on you bro, we miss you.' The new voice startled me; I had forgotten that there were others here. I hadn't looked close enough to realize the light brown wolf to the right of Sam was my brother.

'Jake…' I breathed, ' wow, you have grown I missed you bud.'

'Then why didn't you come see me?' he sounded honestly curious

'I have been…busy.' My voice sounded horse.

'I know,' he shot a glance at May who was now waking up. 'We better go. We will be here, when you come around.'

'Okay ill talk to you guys later.' I relaxed as I watched them disappear into the dark forest. Lucky me I still carried an extra pair of shorts with me at all time. I went deeper into the wood, where I could still see May but she couldn't see me, then I changed back. I slowly walked over to where she was sitting up against a tree holding her head. She looked up at me her eyes wide.

"You look like crap, bookworm." I snicker then flicked my hair trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't call me that, wolfy." She barely whispered. There was no fear in her voice like I had been expecting. Then she sighed, "Well I knew you were something. Why did you lie to me?" she sounded almost mad.

"Instinctive I guess." I shrugged than sat next to her. I wanted to yell at her for making me change I had had it, well almost. Then again I didn't even know if it was possible stop the process altogether, it didn't seem like it. We sat there together quietly for a couple minutes, then I broke the silence; "We should head back."

On our way back we walked slowly, talking about me and the whole wolf thingy. She asked questions {mostly from books} and I answered them. When we were almost at the camp site she asked an unexpected question, "So are they all true, all the legends and mystical creatures?"

"Not all of them." I smiled down at her. "Especially not all the ones a bookworm like would no of." I snickered.

She mumbled something I couldn't quiet understands. Then there was a small movement in the brush. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't worry it's just Wave…my werecat."

Then she did something I didn't expect. "Cool, werecats are awesome. I read about one in Eragon…" she trailed off.

"Bookworm," I snickered then dogged then chunk of dirt she hurled at my head.

**Lizzy: Hey what happens next?**

**Me: you will just have to wait and see.**

**Lizzy: That's not nice.**

**Randle: Okay, now can I take Lizzy back?**

**Me: four a little while not very long though. I will need her back before the next chapter.**

**Randle: *Mumbles something under his breath as he grabs Lizzy's arm and heads for the door. Stops just out the door.* By the way I don't like her being with that silver dude.**

**Me: He's her brother.**

**Randle: I don't care.**

**Me: Whatever, Drew will you do the honors?**

**Drew: of course, *flicks his hair* please review, BloodyRose needs three reviews to move on.**

**Me: Bye bye.**


	4. Truth at last

**A/N**

**Me: Next chapter…sorry it took me so long I have been really busy. I'm excited about this one, though it might one of my shorter ones.**

**Lizzy: Okay let's get on with it, I'm curious! *jumping up and down on the little couch in the corner***

**Me: First someone has been taking all of my sharpies do you know who it might be?**

**Lizzy: No, but let's move on. We will find them later!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Lizzy: Of course! BloodyRose52 doesn't own any of these Pokémon characters, but she does own Chloe and me! *jumps off the couch and runs over to me excitedly, hyper of course* Now will you go on with the story? **

**Waveripple: Nor does she own me! Now, go with the story, cuz!**

**Me: Yes. *smiles at her ***

The next day was a lot of fun; I was still curious about a few things, but a lot less. Knowing that he was a werewolf was mind-blowing. Good thing I had a week to get used to the idea, before I had to face my mom with the lies once again. I didn't like to go into the woods alone after that so every time I did I asked Drew to come with me, naturally he did every time. I loved walking alone with him, just us in the dark night. Our entwined hands swung as we stepped over dead branches talking. Wave walked beside me most of the time the rest I was holding her and she was always talking with us.

**A/N: I know! I sooo want a talking cat to!**

"It's past midnight." Wave purred rubbing her head against my chest.

"Yikes, we should head back." I whispered looking up at the black sky that was sprinkled with little diamonds that shined so bright that the little clearing that we had stopped in looked like it shined as well.

"Yeah we both need some sleep before we go home tomorrow." Drew said taking my hand, when I looked up his eyes was closed. He looked so peaceful and perfect.

After a minute he opened his eyes and smiled at me, 'Could it get any better than this.' I thought to myself as I lost my breath and my heart sped forward like it planning on running away. He used his free hand to softly stroke my cheek. 'He's too good to be true…he has to be.' I thought but deep inside I knew he was real, this was all true. I also knew I didn't have a good enough imagination to make this stuff up. That was Misty's job.

We started walking back though the wood toward the camp, when we got there the sun was just rising over the lake.

"So what is my bookworm going to do when she gets home?" Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"I don't know you'll have to ask her when you get one." I scowled at him.

"Awe, ouch. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" he laughed.

I blushed and looked away, "All week…"

That made him laugh harder. I scowled at him and stomped off in a huff, I could feel my face turning red by the heat radiating off my skin. He kept pace with me, of course. 'Why do I have to be so slow?' I asked myself.

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" he side then smirked.

"What?" I asked in a aggravated whisper.

"You Have to admit it was funny!" he chuckled

"I have to do nothing of the sort!" I almost yelled sticking my nose into the air, and throwing my shoulders back. He burst out laughing. Then I chuckled at myself, and turned to walk off.

The rest of the day was busy. We ate breakfast then put up the tents and got ready to go home. Lizzy and her brother left as soon as their tents were up. Everyone else took another hour or so, to swim and say goodbyes.

When Misty and I arrived back home we laid on our beds and talked until we both passed out. At around eight Max ran in screaming and waking us both up.

"Shut up!" we yelled throwing pillows at him.

He laughed and then said, "Its dinner time!" then ran out of the room screaming.

I sighed then sat up and realized that Misty was doing the same thing. We laughed then ran down the stairs for dinner. After dinner we worked together and got the dishes done. Then we ran back up the stairs and fell back asleep.

**Me: I know its short, but I'm running out of ideas here.**

**Lizzy: you could take my suggestion… *smiles and bats her eyes***

**Me: Two things; one that works on Randle not me, and two no. I'm not making them all different mythical critters!**

**Lizzy: but it would give the story a twist!**

**Me: No, we will finish this discussion later for now I think… *stops when there is a big bamg in the back of the room, and turns around to see what it is***

**Ash: Ow *laying on the ground halfway covered by the door***

**Drew: *snickers* Oops. * lifts the door off of Ash.***

**Me: What happened?**

**Drew: I couldn't open the door so I knocked it down. *shrugs***

**Lizzy: Hey, BloodyRose I found your sharpies! *points at Ashes hand has he stands up***

**Me: *scowls at Ash, then through a ninja star at him* those are mine! *Chases him out of the room screaming and throwing more ninja stars***

**Lizzy: Ok, I don't think she's coming back. So please review!**


	5. Strangers

**Randle: *RAWR* Put me in the story, you stupid Author!**

**Waveripple: *cowering in corner holding Drake in front of her as a shield* Bloodyrose**_**, doooo**_** something before he eats Drake.**

**Drake:*scowling*…why did I come again?**

**Me: *throwing ninja stars* GO AWAY! GO GO GO!**

**Randle: *dodging ninja stars* Not until you put me in the story.**

**Waveripple: Lizzy do something.**

**Lizzy: Randle I told you not to do this, I'm single in this one, and I'm fine with that!**

**Randle: NOOO! You aren't single!**

**Lizzy: *backs away slowly* sorry bloodyrose you're on your own on this one. You are the one who made him so…clingy! *runs away***

**Me: No Lizzy do the disclaimer…*Yells after Lizzy, who doesn't hear her*…sh*t**

**Waveripple: ill do it! Bloodyrose owns nothing; besides Lizzy, Chloe, and Randle *throws Drake at Randle and runs***

**Drake: You idiot, moron *hits Randle* you want to kill our creators?**

**Randle: More than anything…**

Waves POV:

"Oh, come on wake up. Drew is going to kill me for taking so long." I said jumping on Mays bed and crawling all over her. I patted her face with my paw, this was so weird. When she didn't wake up I jumped onto her face.

She sat up fast, throwing me across the room in the process.

"What the…" she said looking around in confusion

"Ouch! You know that really hurt." I said standing up and shaking off. "Now hurry up Drew is going to be mad as it is that we are later then he planned."

She looked around still confused, "Let's go! It's me Wave, down here!"

Mays P.O.V:

All of the sudden I felt something jump on my face, which of course woke me up. I flung myself up right and looked around furiously. I couldn't see anything but I did hear a thud on the other side of the room. Then I heard a small catlike voice in the dark, "Ouch! You know that really hurt." There was a slight pause then the voice continued; "Now hurry up Drew is going to be mad as it is that we are later then he planned."

I looked around confused, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Then I saw a gray tabby cat in my corner it had; with a white puff at the end of its tail, the tips of each ear, and a pink bow wrapped around its neck.

"Wave?" I asked suspiciously.

She sighed before saying, "No, it's the boogey monster." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she jumped back onto the window sill. "Let's go!" she said before she jumped out.

I fowled her hesitating before jumping into the tree that seemed to reach out and catch me as i fell. We walked through the forest for what seemed to be hours. Tell she finally stopped and turned around. When she did I was shocked and frightened by the expression on her face as she slowly said, "I'm sorry, I had to." Her words confused me till I realized Drew was nowhere in sight, but two dark figures stepped out into the small space that all of the sudden felt really crowded. They were both covered completely by long cloaks that had big hoods that hung over their faces so all I could see was their smirking mouths.

The one on the right was in all night blue. Almost dark enough to match the guy on the lefts pitch black cloak. They flipped their hoods back; the one on the right was a medium height male, with brown hair and match brown eyes. The one on the left was a girl who looked to be about 21 she had blue eyes and dark blue hair. I stood there still trying to understand what was going on.

"Now we made a deal…where is he?" I had almost forgotten Wave was there. She said pretty much exactly what I thought, but for some reason I had a guess she meant a different 'he'.

The two figures looked down at her, then through something towards her. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Drake!" she yelled.

I was still watching Wave trying to figure out what in the world was going on when I felt arms wrap around my arms pushing me toward the trees in front of me. I screamed and kicked up behind me, my arms were free and I heard a thud behind me I turned around to see that I had kick the brunette boy wright in the wrong spot. Before I could run something hit me in the side of my neck and everything went black.

**Me: That's the end of that. *looks at Randle, who is still trying to kill her* Fine I'll put you in the story, in the next chapter. If you leave right now!**

**Randle: *walks out mumbling***

**Wave: Hey what happens! **

**Me: I know because I'm the author!**

**Wave: well what do we need to do for you to wright more?**

**Me: Review! Also I have a new poll on my page thingy, if you could vote that would be graet! Lastly, anyone who can guess who the bad guys are gets a cookie! **

**Hint: They are both from Pokémon and gym leaders.**

**Wave: Okay well PLEASE review!**


	6. What Did You Do!

**A/N:**

**Me: I think this is actually chapter six…EEEEEKK! By the way to my readers , 'Gracious!' in english thank you.**

**Randle: You still haven't put me in.**

**Me: You're going into this chapter. I promise.**

**Randle: Fine by the way what happened to Ash I haven't seen him here in a while.**

**Me: *laughs* He stole my sharpies, and… well he'll be here later on today.**

**Randle: *flinches* oh…**

**Me: Anyway back to the story, I do not own Pokémon but I do own ALL of the OC's. Most of them I made up way before I got this account.**

**By the way in SO sorry I have been majorly slaking off, but no more of that I promise to try to do better and wright longer chapters from now on…hopefully.**

Waves P.O.V

"Why did I do that?" I asked myself for the thirtieth time in the half-hour since I had given May to those people, 'what where their names? Whatever, I don't know. I GIVE UP!' I shouted in my mind so loud I was shocked that it didn't wake anyone up.

I looked around to double check and make sure I hadn't woke them up. Drew was smiling with his eyes still closed, he was probably dreaming of the girl I just sentence to death for all I knew! No, I wasn't going to think like that. But I couldn't tell Drew he would be so mad! I couldn't stand him being mad at me right now or ever in that case.

'She's independent anyway she can take care of herself.' I tried to reason with myself, but I still couldn't get to sleep.

Drew's P.O.V

The loud howling is what woke me up at three o'clock in the morning. I would have been mad but the howls were full of pain, someone was hurt.

"Dang it!" I growled as I rolled out of bed. I wasn't sure why, after all this time, I still felt compelled to see what was wrong with who.

I started to walk through the forest after a mile or so I decided this was a waste of time and I would go a lot faster in wolf form so that's what I did.

When I got to the little clearing were the sound was coming from, I was surprised to see the wolf pack looked like they had just suffered a major loss from whatever they had fought.

'Hey, are you guys okay?' I asked telepathically, it felt so weird to hear all of their thoughts I was not used to it anymore.

'Look who finally showed up…' Randle one of the more annoying ones in the pack growled.

'What happened?' I asked ignoring him.

'We ran into some…old friends. By the way you and us we are all going to get those…' Sam started, but I interrupted him.

'WE are doing nothing; I have no part of this.' I stated calmly. Then all of their ears laid flat against their heads like they were sad not mad. 'What?' I asked.

'They have May, that's why we fought with them in the first place. We don't know how or why but they have her. Now we lost, but you are the best fighter out of us all. With you we can win.' Sam said.

It was silent as I let it all sink in. then there was I movement in the trees. We all turned to see what it was, Wave walked in her head hanging low. 'What did you do?' I screamed at her so loud all the others flinched.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I had to. They had Drake!" Wave cried out telling us the whole thing that had happened, just a couple of hours before. 'I'm sorry… I will go away now.' She started to walk away.

'Do you know who they were?' I asked with my eyes closed.

"No, but Drake might." She answered her ears perking up just a little. Then she was gone when she came back something with long blonde-white hair that went to his knees-kind like a girl, as Kits pointed out, A lock of hair on the right side curved over his shoulder into his shoulder to his front, black bat wings, And black eyes, He was wearing a long shirt that goes just past his knees. His legs are bare, thus no shoes or pants, with an outline of a keyhole is on the front of his shirt. "This is Drake."

"I hate you, but yes I know who they are. Sabrina and Blue were there names." The figure spoke.

'I knew I recognized that girl.' Sam mumbled behind me.

'Well let's go,' I spoke with a new seriousness to my voice one that I hadn't heard for a long time. 'We know who we're looking for so let's follow them, come on.' Everyone followed as I took off into the forest.

The next couple of days we spent raising through the thick trees. Hunting when we needed to eat, drinking from the river when we needed to drink, and always following and chasing. Until one day we finally caught up with them. There was a deep hiss in the throat of Sabrina as she whirled around to face us. The wind blew her hair around her catlike face like a tornado of blue thread. The leafs that she and bin standing on crunched under the pressure. Blue spun around on his heels as he realized that Sabrina had. She seemed to be the head of this small group.

I thought for a minute how two lonely vampires could beat a whole pack of wolves. Then I caught a glimpse of a memory out of Jake's mind. First it was just the fight seen then Sabrina looked at him at all he could see was an empty forest, then there was pain a lot of pain.

So Sabrina could make you blind well that explains a lot. 'Go for her first this time and DON'T try to take her alone. Do not under estimate her.' I ordered. Over the week I had realized that they still considered me the leader, even Sam. We all knew this was a fight my "special power" would come in handy.

'Here we go!' I yelled to them. Then it was on, and the battle began.

**Me: Okay, once again I would like to apologize for not be on in a while. I have been grounded, big time. Anyway thanks to the people who are sticking with me.**

**Randle: I'M NOT ANNOYING!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Obviously not.**

**Randle: *growls then stomps away***

**Lizzy: *walking in* What's wrong with him?**

**Me: Long story. Anyway please review.**


	7. Fight Tell the Death

**Me: I left you at a cliffy so I need to finish this, faster.**

**Lizzy: Uh, yeah! What happens BloodyRose?**

**Me: *laughs evilly* I can't tell you, mwahahaha!**

**Lizzy: *scowls grimacing at BloodyRose* I hate you…**

**Me: No you don't, now Randle defiantly does. But you don't hate me, I promise.**

**Lizzy: *sighs* I know, I know. Anyway BloodyRose does not own Pokémon.**

First thing I did was steel Sabrina's power to make them blind as the rest of the pack attacked her. This seemed too easy but then again it's bound to be easy when you have the power to take away a vampires biggest defense.

Think of it this way if a human had spent all there life learning how to fight with a sword but never had the need to fight without one he would have some major trouble right? Well now think of the same guy fighting with no sword against someone with a sword. It's about like that in every fight I have ever been in I win with no problems.

Anyway back to the fight after Sabrina was gone, out of the way, dead. I turned to where Jake along with three others wher fighting with Blue. 'he should be dead, why can he still see?' i thought as I put every bit of my attention on him, but it didn't seem to be working. I heard a yelp of pain as he struck Jake. Jake limped off to the side lines for a minute. I looked just a bit harder to see what his power was…apparently he could override any other power, and sadly that's not something you can just steel which means it was just us against him, no powers on either side, and he was strong. 'oh sit, that's two' I grumbled as another wolf limped away from the fight.

I ran in to join the group the battle drug on until Jake finally got the final blow and, well let's just say, no more Blue.

**A/N: mwahahahahaha, sweet victory!**

I looked around then realized May was nowhere in sight. She must have ran off during the fight, typical I come to save her and she gets scared and runs away. 'I can't believe this, no wait I totally can…that's bad. Well it just proves my point she's definitely a total airhead!' I thought as I snickered then trotted off after her sent.

When I found her she was sitting on the ground, leaning her head up against a big oak. I could here her heart beating at an abnormal rate, way too fast. I came and lay down next to her still in my wolf form. She flinched at first but then smiled and leaned her head back against the tree. She reached over with one hand and set it on the top of my head.

"You know," she started after her heart had gotten back, or at least close to, its normal beat. "You're a lot less cocky in this form; I think I might like it better." I snickered then stood up, shook out my fur, and trotted just far enough into the forest that she couldn't see me but I could still see her.

At first she looked kind of afraid, but when I walked back in human form wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. She seemed relieved to see me but a little embarrassed about the lack of clothes.

I snickered again, "you know only a true airhead would run away when her knight in shining armer swoops in to rescue them."

She looked so beautiful as the blood flooded into her cheeks, and she fumbled searching for a good comeback. "Come on I had better get you home soon, you got a story line. Or are you a bad lyer?"

She blushed again as I reached down to help her up. "I-I-I hadn't thought about it."

I laughed as I replied, "good thing I got you covered," I flicked my hair then finished, "you couldn't sleep so you went out for a walk, and of course got lost." I smirked again, as she thought it over.

"Fine but only because I can't think of anything else." She spat out before turning around and stomping off.

I rolled my eyes then chased after her, catching up easily and matching her stride. "Oh, come on don't be that way."

"What way?" her icy tone tore through me like knifes.

I jumped in front of her and put one hand on each of her shoulders firmly but not hard, holding her in place. "Look I'm sorry, okay." I leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I love you!" I whispered softly.

**Lizzy: OH! HOW SWEET! I love it!**

**Me: Well no duh, you are me. With slight differences…**

**Lizzy: Like?**

**Me: Well Randle loves you but HATES me right now.**

**Lizzy: Why, he's in the story now.**

**Me: Yes, but he is a werewolf not your boyfriend. He's really mad.**


End file.
